Tough Puppy
by AttackVector
Summary: Dudley's life is shattered when he is fired from T.U.F.F. Now he has to undertake a long and difficult path to prove that he can change. There is going to be some OOC. Not in a super bad way! Dudley is just going to change a bit. Also, this story will transition into a Kitty x Dudley story down the line. Apologies in advance for errors. Ideas and suggestions would be appreciated.


Friends. What good are they if you never really see them anymore? It's been a little over three years since I "resigned" from T.U.F.F. Well, I would more or less say fired. Don't get me wrong. All my coworkers, my friends, and my partner weren't necessarily the deciding factor. I'm sure that they were very crestfallen to see me go. At least that's what I'd like to think. Anyway, to sum it up, I was no longer considered a valuable asset to the agency. My "unpredictable" nature has put me on thin ice despite my skill set. Even then, before that fateful day, I was already on the brink of my employment being terminated due to my numerous infractions. A few examples would be nearly destroying the TUFF Headquarters on many occasions, impeding the capture of criminals many a time and last but not least, injuring my fellow coworkers on an almost daily basis. But the reason that caused me to lose my place in my beloved agency was surprisingly not ONLY the mentioned reasons above. It was because of my inability to learn from those mistakes. That was an extreme fault in by itself. My failure to change and adapt.

I knew the Chief was simply biding his time, hoping that I would get over my childish instincts. Oh, how I disappointed him. I knew that Keswick was trying his best to mitigate those issues with many new inventions that would fill the gaps. Unfortunately, that only served to accentuate the issues at hand, it isn't his fault though. I had this coming. I knew that Kitty...god. I never had anyone who was as good to me in my made the best team I've ever seen. We made the best team that the ENTIRE agency has ever seen. That's because she always had my back, and I always had hers. I know we had a rocky start, and we still never got along all the time. Despite all that, we became close. She was always trying to teach me, to help me. She constantly defended me whenever I caused trouble, even when it was blatantly clear that it was my fault. Her loyalty is as strong as her patience. She understood me and my quirks. Kitty even told me to count them as blessings, and not as curses. I wish what she said were true. Heh. During my entire career at TUFF, she became so important to me. My friend, my partner, my mentor...and so much more. In the end that wasn't enough. I should've been better. I should've been more hard working. I should've respected my job more. I should've grown up. If I was before then, I'd have my job, and my friends. As a government agency, I wasn't allowed to be near the TUFF agents or the building for any personal reasons.

It was decided that day. The Chief terminated my employment. He pulled me aside that night. I saw the look of disappointment on his face. He asked to me to come into his office. Just the two of us. After a long as uncomfortable silence, the Chief asked me if I knew why he needed to talk to me. I knew what was coming to me. For once in my life, I finally realized that I truly messed up. I saw the trouble and the guilt. The conflict. The Chief looked me in the eye and explained why I was being terminated. He doesn't deserve to feel guilty for sending me off, for protecting his agency and his fellow employees. I was devastated. I felt like someone stole something from me. I tried my best not to cry, not to beg for forgiveness like all the times I've done in the past. I knew that very day, I had to be strong. It was part of my process to learn and face consequences. The Chief told me that he hadn't told the others. He gave me the choice to break the news to the others that I'm leaving for good. He said if I didn't soon, he would do it for me. More silence. He looked me in the eye and said that I should be the one who breaks the news to Agents Keswick...and Agent Katswell. I hung my head and without any protest from me, I was dismissed. During the time, I didn't have the heart to talk to anyone. I simply left the agency that night and wandered the streets of Petropolis. I knew I wasn't thinking straight. My body was overcome with emotion. So many things were swimming in my mind, driving me into a rut. What would I do now? How should I live my life? Will I ever be able to see my friends again? I wandered for what felt like hours. A few moments later, I found myself walking into a local bar. I heard from many people that alcohol was a great painkiller, and I'm hurting badly. I sat myself to the most readily available seat. I didn't really care what I wanted so I just told the bartender to surprise me. I love surprises. Before I can even take a sip, someone next to me spoke up.

"You're awfully young looking to be drinking, son. What brings you here?" I examined him. He was a well built German Shepherd. He wore military attire. I'm no expert but the colors he wore suggested he was US Army.

"I lost my job." Original, right? Sorry. Dudley is not happy right now. Not happy at all. I was tired and I really just wanted to get started on my drink.

"Heh. That's not the only time I've heard that line and I'm pretty damn sure it won't be the last. Aw, hell. Where are my manners? I'm Sergeant Kershaw. I'm part of the US Army. What's your name, son?"

"Why do you keep calling me son? I'm not your son. In fact, my dad is still getting milk and mom said he won't be back for a while." Oops. That slipped out on instinct. Come on, you guys saw that coming.

"...errr. Right. Sorry." Great. Now this guy thinks I'm an idiot. Just like how the others at TUFF view me. Wait. That's how everyone views me. Gee, now I realize that I'm such a putz. Come on, Dudley. It's just a conversation. Make small talk.

"Ahh, sorry. I'm just really tired right now. My name is Dudley, by the way. So you're US Army?" He looked at me and nodded. He actually looks pleased.

"Glad to see that you know your service men's colors. I like that."

"What do you do?" I was quite curious now. This dog has piqued my interest. I love stories.

"I used to be part of the 75th Ranger Regiment but now I'm doing office work for the military. The good kind too. My job now is to look for potential candidates for the US Army. I'm a recruiter. Hey, if you don't mind me asking, where did you use to work?"

I looked back to my drink. "It's not important."

He simply shrugged. "It's your life, Dudley. I don't want to pry."

Good. I quickly changed the subject. I didn't really know much about the military but I am very curious about who are the Rangers and what do they do. "Who exactly are the Rangers? Do they work in parks? Like park rangers?"

"Hahaha! No, Dudley! We're not related to park rangers in any sort. The 75th are the elite units in the US Army. They are the ones who lead the way into battle and clear out the bad guys for the rest of the military. They are some of the bravest and the finest people you will ever meet." I couldn't help but be awed.

"That's pretty cool. What does it take to be a Ranger?" Just making conversation. Nothing else. Well, maybe a little curiosity is taking over me.

"It ain't an easy process. Not anyone can be a Ranger. It's a hard and long road full of obstacles. Though, generally it takes about 3 years to make it in. That's also counting the initial training for basic combat training to be in the military in the first place. The Ranger training itself is both physically and mentally demanding. It will change you. It will better you. It takes a lot of discipline and fortitude to follow the path of the Rangers but it's worth it. You learn humility and respect for your occupation as well as your fellow members. You become focused. You learn how to adapt. I know that from experience."

Those words stuck in my head like glue. Right now, I have the opportunity to change myself for the better. This has to be fate. Leaving my old job, my old life. It's time for a better me. I'll show everyone that Dudley Puppy is not the incompetent idiot who ruins everything.

"Where do I sign up, Sergeant?"

"I'm glad you asked."


End file.
